


You Ate All The Cereal!

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, churboose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting picked up from the airport doesn't quite go as Church had originally planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ate All The Cereal!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): "Who wouldn't be angry, you are my cereal and faked your death for three years"! With any ship with church in it.

“Uh…hey, Caboose…” Church said awkwardly as he stood at the airport terminal with his suitcase.

He hadn’t wanted things to be this way. He’d wanted it to be a surprise for Cabooses birthday, but things had happened and none of his friends could actually come to the airport to pick him up, so Tucker had arranged for Caboose to come and get him.

Tucker didn’t know it, but there was one small problem with that.

“You, uh, don’t look that happy to see me…you actually seem kinda angry…”

The usually happy-go-lucky young man was scowling horribly, his brow furrowed and the corners of his lips down turned. If Church didn’t know that Caboose was properly angry, it probably would have looked comical.

“Who wouldn’t be angry, Church! You ate my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

Okay, so he had eaten the last of Cabooses cereal the morning of his flight. He hadn’t meant to eat all of it, but he was hungry and it was the only thing to eat in the house! He hadn’t faked his death for three years, either. He’d just moved interstate and forgot to tell anyone that he was moving. He could have sworn he’d mentioned it though.

“Look, Caboose…”

“Three years, Church! I thought you were dead! And you ate all the Cap’n Crunch…” Caboose sniffled.

“I wasn’t dead, moron. I’d just moved house for work.”

Cabooses angry pout didn’t change and Church sighed.

“I’m sorry I forgot to mention it. Things got busy, you know? But…I brought presents?”

Instantly Caboose’s demeanour did a total flip.

“Presents!?” He exclaimed excitedly, “I love presents!”

Church smiled. “I know you do, buddy. I’ll give them to you at home.”

Caboose looked to Church’s free hand briefly before glancing away. “Okay.”

With a shake of his head, Church took hold of Caboose’s hand.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
